1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bicycle pedal, more particularly to a bicycle pedal assembly with adjustable anti-slip members.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of a conventional bicycle pedal assembly is designed for use with a shoe that has no cleat mounted thereon. Such a bicycle pedal assembly is disadvantageous in that no means is provided to resist slipping of the cyclist""s shoe during use.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle pedal assembly with adjustable anti-slip members for resisting slipping of a cyclist""s shoe during use.
According to the present invention, a bicycle pedal assembly is adapted to be mounted on a bicycle pedal shaft and comprises a one-piece pedal body and a plurality of anti-slip members. The pedal body includes a longitudinal tubular portion adapted to be mounted rotatably on the pedal shaft, and left and right lateral walls extending transversely and oppositely from the tubular portion. Each of the left and right lateral walls has a distal part remote from the tubular portion. The distal part has a top side formed with an upwardly opening recess that is confined by an annular wall. The recess further has a bottom that is formed with an internally threaded fastener hole. Each of the anti-slip members includes a screw and an anti-slip block. The screw has a shank and a head that is formed on one end of the shank. The shank threadedly engages the fastener hole in the recess in a respective one of the left and right lateral walls. The anti-slip block is made from an elastomer, and has an anchoring portion and a contact portion. The anchoring portion is secured to the head of the screw, and is received in the recess in the respective one of the left and right lateral walls. The contact portion extends from the anchoring portion outwardly of the recess, and projects upwardly relative to the top side of the distal part of the respective one of the left and right lateral walls.